


feel this moment

by inkin_brushes



Series: Fucktoy AU (EXO) [12]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Slave, fucktoy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkin_brushes/pseuds/inkin_brushes
Summary: "I wanted to prove that you’re not weak. It’s bad, if they say you’re weak, I know that. I wanted to show them that I can be good, that I can be a good toy for you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> i got the idea for this fic last week sometime and just sort of wrote it. i haven't been writing much due to various reasons, the biggest being horrible writers block, but i just got this out and it was kind of nice. i feel like this fic was mostly just me dealing with my endless suchen feels in this au haha. tHEY'RE JUST SOOOSOSO CUTEUHE????????????? this takes place quite a while after all the previous installments.

In Suho’s opinion, these were the worst types of parties. There were a number of lands which his own country had rather strained relationships with, and the diplomats from those countries always chose to make their parties as extravagant as possible, as if to prove something. These parties were a minefield of politics and passive aggression, a veritable battle ground. As a member of the military, Suho knew all about battlegrounds, and sometimes he wished he was out fighting there than inside these snake pits. 

His position in the military also gave him something to prove at these parties. It was why he couldn’t just miss one. He needed to prove that he was capable, that he could manage the politics just as well as he could manage the men. The truth was that he often felt that he was nowhere near as good at handling diplomats and politicians than he was at handling honest army men. 

A shuffle at his side drew his attention. Chen was uncomfortable too, but that was to be expected. Suho tried to spare him these parties, since they required a level of good behaviour that was difficult for Chen to sustain over such a long amount of time, but people had begun to comment on how his toy so _rarely_ seemed to come anymore, and Suho knew what their tone was implying. He couldn’t control Chen, was the implication, and so he was leaving him at home to avoid the disgrace. 

For the most part, Chen had stayed by his side, which seemed to illustrate his discomfort well enough. He had wandered off for half an hour to talk to Luhan and Kyungsoo, who were staying in the toy’s area to spare them from the boring conversations that Kai was inevitably sucked into at these things. Chanyeol, on the other hand, was avoiding those conversations by keeping Baekhyun by his side and using him as a buffer, letting Baekhyun charm all those around him. Suho felt very sorry for Baekhyun, but Baekhyun seemed content, basking in the attention.

“You may leave, if you wish,” Suho said softly, drawing Chen’s attention to him. Chen gave him a vaguely confused look. “If you’re uncomfortable, you may go spend time with the other toys instead. I’m afraid it won’t get any more exciting than this.”

Chen shook his head, scowling. “No. Luhan and Kyungsoo went back to Lord Kai.”

Suho scanned his eyes across the toy’s area, and found that Chen was right, Luhan and Kyungsoo had disappeared. Kris was travelling, and so was not here, and Minseok was not high enough in rank to attend these parties as of yet. There were no other toys that Suho recognised here.

“You could talk to some of the other toys,” he said.

“I don’t like the other toys,” Chen said bluntly. 

Suho cocked his head. Chen crossed his arms across his chest, suddenly looking very defensive, like he thought that Suho was going to force him to talk to the other toys. “Why don’t you like them?”

“I just don’t,” Chen said, and Suho sighed and dropped the subject before he managed to put Chen into a bad mood and ruin the night. 

A man approached him then, around Suho’s age, a young male toy trailing after him, eyes cast down to the ground. The toy was dressed in pale blue robes, his arms bare. The robes were so sheer that Suho thought even Luhan would feel like an exhibitionist in them. The master was a man who Suho knew, a man named Shun, the head of the guard who had been sent with the diplomat whose party they were currently attending. Suho had entertained the man at the military yard once or twice, trying to prevent him from seeing the intricacies of the army training while avoiding offence. It was a narrower line to walk than Suho had believed it would be. 

“My Lord Suho,” said Shun, his voice slightly accented, though Suho’s tongue flowed from his mouth easier than it did from Kris’s mouth. “It has been a while since we last met.”

Suho inclined his head. “It has, indeed. We have both been busy, I have no doubt. It is a shame.”

“It is. I enjoy our talks. You have great insight into many things.” Shun gave him a short, tense smile, the only kind of smile he ever gave Suho. He motioned to the toy behind him, who had not yet raised his eyes and didn’t do so through his introduction. “My toy. Your culture of toys is not one my own people share but it is something I enjoy.” 

Suho had heard such sentiments from many foreigners, but he chose to not voice that thought. Instead, he touched Chen’s elbow, drawing him further in front. “This is Chen, he is my toy.” 

Shun gave Chen a slow, deliberate once over. Chen was dressed in his usual party attire; expensive leather pants that clung to his slim hips and muscular legs, a collar to match, feet and chest bare, so his gold nipple piercings glinted in the candlelight. His hair was slightly tousled, the gentle curls falling over his face artfully. Time out on the grounds had given him a slight tan, just enough that the patchwork of scars on his back and chest stood out slightly in the lighting of the room. His scars were either things that he wished to cover up completely or things that he wished to show off, revel in. There did not seem to be a middle ground. 

“He is stunning,” Shun murmured. “Of course, I had heard so, but to see with my own eyes…” 

Chen pulled back, stepping behind Suho, mimicking Shun’s toy in positioning, although he kept his gaze up. He seemed mildly curious about the man Suho was talking to, and his eyes kept flickering to the toy. 

“I also heard,” continued Shun lightly, “that he had certain... problems.” 

Suho winced, and he felt Chen stiffen behind him. He reached back and squeezed Chen’s wrist. “The rumour mill is apt to exaggerate,” Suho said, trying to match Shun’s light tone. 

“Ah, but so many rumours,” said Shun. “So much dissatisfaction. I have heard many things about your toy, Lord Suho.”

Suho felt a rush of strange anger, cold rather than hot, like someone had just dumped ice water down the neck of his coat. He knew that people talked about him, that they talked about Chen. Recently there had been less said directly to his face, but he knew that, in certain circles, Chen’s continued infractions, though increasingly rare and minor, were still seen as a fault on Suho’s part. As always it infuriated him. What did they know? They did not know Chen, they were not able to objectively judge his behaviour. 

“Such as?” Suho asked, daring the man to voice these rumors to his face. He tried to keep his voice vaguely curious, like this was the first time he’d heard of such things, but instead it came out cool, almost cold. 

“They say he is often outside of your control. And if a man cannot control his toy, then what use is he?” Shun turned to his own toy and ran a finger down his arm, the touch light. The toy flinched but made no noise. 

Chen’s hand found Suho’s. His palm was sweaty. 

“Toys must be handled a certain way,” Shun said, his finger trailing back up his toy’s arm until it was ghosting across his throat and then under his chin, tipping the toy’s head back. The toy’s mouth fell open, but his eyes remained averted and Shun made no move to kiss him. “They must fear you as much as respect you. In this way I have trained many toys. Your out of control toy could be trained thusly—”

“Chen is not out of control,” Suho said coldly. 

Shun laughed. “No? Then why does he look like me like that?” 

Suho turned to Chen, who was looking at Shun with a cold look. Then he took one deep breath and in a moment the coldness fell away. He gave Suho a soft, sweet smile, the kind that Suho did not see very often, and certainly never in public. “May I speak, master?” he asked. 

Suho blinked. He’d never heard Chen speak like that before, full of respect and apparent devotion. He had certainly never asked for permission to speak. “Yes,” he said, disconcerted. 

Chen took Suho’s arm and clutched it to his chest, seeming smaller than before, no more a threat than a butterfly would be to a carriage. “My master is kind to me,” he said, voice soft. “He is a good master. I try my best for him. I ask that you not speak such untruths.” 

Suho gaped at him, wondering if, in the past five minutes, someone had replaced his Chen with a different person who had the same form. Shun seemed highly amused, for his part. “You deny then, that you have been out of control?”

“Sometimes I make mistakes.” For a moment something dark darted across Chen’s face and then was gone. “My master punishes me, as he should.”

Shun motioned to Chen’s chest. “Those are a lot of scars for someone who only messes up sometimes.” 

“Master _Suho_ has never given me a single scar,” Chen said, voice gaining volume; his indignation over Suho being suspected of such a thing seemed to cut through his ingratiating act for a moment before he caught himself. 

“And how, pray tell, do you train a toy without leaving a scar or two along the way?” Shun asked, directing his question towards Suho. “It is difficult, some would say impossible.”

“I have no need to hurt him,” Suho said. “I do not need him to fear me in order to respect me.” 

Shun gave a low chuckle. “From what I have heard, you struggle to get him to follow a single direction that you give him.”

This time the anger that flashed through Suho was hot, and he cast around for something, something which he could do to prove that Chen was better, that together they were good, that he was capable of control and Chen was capable of discipline. His eyes met Chen’s and then he heard himself say, like he was listening from another room, “Chen. Get down on your knees.” 

A moment’s pause, a moment for Chen to take in the instruction and contemplate it, and then he sank down to his knees, going easily, a soft sigh exhaled from his lips. His shoulders slumped slightly and Suho’s fingers slid under his collar and tugged him until his back was straight. He kept his fingers under the collar, feeling Chen’s pulse beat strong.

There was a pause then, while he tried to think of something to do. There were many things that he could not do, because he had promised Chen at one point or another that he would not, and besides, many of those things were not things that he had any interest in doing. Chen stared up at him, his heart race quickening, although Suho was not sure of the reason why. He did not want to drag this out if Chen was starting to panic. 

Inspiration struck him just before time stretched too far into awkwardness. He turned, keeping his hold on the collar, and with his free hand plucked one of the iced chocolates from the table behind him. They were the kind of thing that Chen loved, the sort of treat that he would buy from the market when Suho gave him money to buy what he wished with. There was always plenty of sweet things at parties like this, but the toys were not allowed to eat them — unless they were fed them by a master. 

He brought the chocolate down to Chen’s mouth, and Chen’s mouth fell open immediately, like he had been expecting such a move. He was being so _pliant_. It was greatly unnerving Suho but he pressed on, popping the chocolate into Chen’s mouth quickly, but not too quickly, letting his fingers drag over his bottom lip. Chen chewed slowly, savouring it, eyes fluttering shut. As he swallowed, he let out a soft, sincerely felt moan of pleasure. For the first time, Suho felt a brief spike of arousal. Everything else about this show was not something he was enjoying.

Once he had swallowed, Chen reached out and took the hand which had fed him the chocolate. He kissed the fingertips. Suho resisted the urge to snatch them away. “Thank you, master,” Chen murmured. 

Shun began to clap, lightly, almost sarcastically. “Nicely done,” he said. “So you choose to train your toy with sweet candy and treats, this method of rewarding the good?”

“You must reward the good, if you punish the bad,” Suho said. 

“When good is the default we should expect,” Shun said, “then I see no need to reward it.” He gave Suho that same tense smile from earlier. “But perhaps we shall agree to disagree? It would not be the first time. Next time I hear a rumour on the never ending rumour mill, I shall be sure to add my own story to the mix. Perhaps we can temper the slights against your name.” 

He was mocking Suho, to be sure, but Suho no longer cared. He wanted him gone, and so he did not protest when Shun moved off to talk to one of the Lords of the Emperor’s council. Once he was out of sight Suho hissed, “Stand up. We’re leaving.” 

He saw Chen start to rise to his feet and then turned to begin striding out of the ballroom. He knew that he should say goodbye to his hosts but he did not know where they were and he wanted to be gone, to be out of this snake’s nest, and to take Chen with him. He paced while he waiting for his carriage to be brought around and only when he was safe inside did he let out the growl of anger which had been building since Shun had first claimed that Chen was out of control. 

Chen had pressed himself into the corner and when Suho growled he flinched, one of his hands gripping the upholstery. He seemed like he was — oh. “I’m sorry,” Suho said, horrified, scooting over so he could take Chen’s free hand, holding it between his own. “I didn’t — I am not angry with you, I promise you, you don’t need to worry.”

Chen seemed unconvinced. “But you’re angry.”

“I am angry at what— what you were made to do. I am angry that they say such things about you when they do not know you, they don’t know what you have suffered through at the hands of men exactly like them.” 

Chen relaxed fraction by fraction as he spoke until his other hand let go of his seat and came up to cover Suho’s. “It’s okay.”

“It’s not okay, they say it to me as if you’re not standing there.”

“They say worse things about you,” Chen said, and when Suho began to protest — they did not, _could_ not — he continued, in an agitated way, “They do, they say such awful things about you. Their toys say it too, that you’re not a man, that I am how I am because you lack the strength to tame me into submission. I wanted to— I wanted to prove that you’re not weak. It’s bad, if they say you’re weak, I know that. I wanted to show them that I can be good, that I can be a good toy for you.” 

“Chen,” Suho said, overwhelmed. “You are a good toy for me, no matter how—” 

“You are so good to me. I don’t want them talking like that about you.”

“I know,” Suho said, trying to calm him down. “And thank you, that— that means a lot.” And it did, it meant a lot, so much more than the show had done. The place that such a show had come from, a desire to protect Suho from things that Chen did not need to concern himself with, affected Suho far more than anything else. 

He took the hand that he held in his own and turned it so that he could press a lingering kiss to the palm. “You were good tonight,” he said. “So good.”

“I— I don’t—” Chen’s voice was breathy, unsure. He made a noise as Suho kissed his fingertips like Chen had done to him earlier. The noise was almost a whimper. It turned Suho on acutely. 

“You could have gotten angry at that man. I was angry at that man, I almost said something I would have regretted, but you used that anger for something else, something which proved to him that you were better than he thought you were. And you made me look good in the process. I don’t like that you had to do that, I know that you hate that—” 

“No,” Chen interrupted, his wide eyes leaving Suho’s mouth and coming up to his eyes. “I didn’t hate that. I would not have done that if I hated it. I wanted to make you look good — and besides,” he gave Suho a quick, cheeky smile, “I really liked the chocolate.” 

Wordlessly, Suho tugged him across the aisle between them, pulling until Chen was sitting in his lap, straddling his hips, face above Suho’s. He twisted his fingers into Chen’s hair and tugged him down into a kiss. He wasted no time, kissing Chen in the way that he knew was the most effective, deeply and firmly, his tongue teasingly licking into Chen’s mouth and then out until Chen was chasing it with his own. 

Before long Chen was panting, chest heaving against Suho’s. His cock was a hard bulge in his pants, pressing against Suho’s own erection, Chen’s hips trying to press down for more friction. Suho took hold of them, held them still. 

“Master,” Chen whined.

Suho clicked his tongue at him. “You deserve a reward,” he said, brushing Chen’s hair from his face. Chen’s eyes were glazed. If Chen was going to be pliant, then Suho preferred it this way, when he was simply too turned on to think of rebellion. “And I shall give it to you. But you have to wait a while, you understand, until we are in my bedroom. I can give you your reward then.” 

“I want it now.” Chen tried to slide his hand between their crotches, palming for a moment at Suho’s cock before Suho pushed his hand away. 

“Don’t make me take the reward away,” Suho said mildly. It was a tone that Chen knew well, one that he had learned to not push at, and he subsided in favor of more kisses. His hands pulled out of Suho’s hold and cupped Suho’s cheeks, holding his face closer. He sucked Suho’s bottom lip between his teeth, slowly, deliberately. 

A sudden stop brought them blinking out of the kiss, and Suho realised that they’d arrived at the house. Chen clambered off his lap, pulling ineffectively at his pants; the leather was too tight, too well sculpted to his form, to do anything other than show off his erection. Meanwhile Suho’s outfit hid his own rather well once he was standing outside. None of the servants gave him any scandalised looks, in any case. Of course, that could simply be because they were used to it by now. 

They did, however, look at Chen, who was flushed and breathing heavily. He let Suho lead him by the wrist without a single protest, his other hand holding Suho’s forearm tightly. By the time they got to the bedroom he was clutching so tight Suho thought he’d probably left nail marks. 

Suho pried Chen’s hold off him and looked at him carefully, trying to pinpoint the exact reasoning for his clinging. Chen stared back at him, eyes half hooded, legs spread slightly to take the pressure off his hard cock. He was turned on then, so turned on that he was craving any piece of skin contact Suho was willing to give him. 

Suho plucked at the ties to Chen’s pants, undoing them enough to pull them half-open, and then stepped away. “Strip,” he said softly. “Then lay on your back on the bed.” 

He turned to close the door, and so heard, rather than saw, Chen follow his instructions; the sound of leather peeled from skin, the _thumwp_ of his pants hitting the floor, and then, after a pause, the rustle of the bedsheets as he climbed onto the bed. Suho removed his coat and placed it over his desk chair, then took off all his outer layers until he was dressed in just his pants and white shirt. Then he walked to the bed. 

Chen’s hands were holding the sheets, eyes on the ceiling as he tried to control his breathing. His cock was leaking precome against his stomach. He was hard enough that Suho wanted to see if he could make him come simply from playing with his nipple piercings again, but Suho had promised him a reward, and he knew that Chen wouldn’t consider that kind of teasing a reward. 

The bed dipped as he kneeled on it and Chen’s eyes snapped to him. He took in Suho’s still clothed body and mouthed something that Suho couldn’t make out. 

“Look at you,” Suho said, lips quirking. “You followed my instructions so carefully it’s almost as though you’re still playing for an audience.”

“Maybe I just want to be good for you,” Chen said, but there was a hitch in his voice as Suho slid his hands between his knees and pushed them apart which gave him away. 

“No,” said Suho, his own voice not entirely steady as he moved to kneel between Chen’s legs. “You want your reward. You want my cock.” 

Chen let out a huff of air, almost offended, almost amused. “Maybe it’s both.” 

Suho didn’t deign that with an answer. Instead, he took Chen’s cock in his hand, and leaned down so that he could press a kiss to the head, letting his lips drag as he did so. 

Chen jerked, his entire body reacting like he’d been shocked. For all that it had been obvious, he clearly hadn’t guessed at Suho’s intentions until that point. He liked this, Suho knew, his reactions gave him away, but it disconcerted him as well, this focus on his pleasure. He never seemed to realise it was going to happen until it was already in the process. 

Suho kissed down the underside of Chen’s cock, until Chen practically sighed out, “Master.” 

“Come whenever you want,” Suho murmured, moving back to the head. “This won’t be the only time you come tonight.” 

Before Chen could react to that, Suho took him in his mouth, sinking down as far and as fast as he could. Suho had relatively little experience in sucking cock, and he knew that compared to Chen he was certainly lacking, but the strangled cry Chen gave was good enough. 

Suho came back up so that he could begin to suck, hard, tongue flicking in quick succession against the sensitive underside of the head, lapping up the precome gathered in the slit. With the hand not holding Chen’s cock he slid it up Chen’s chest until he found a nipple. He flicked playfully at the piercing there. 

Chen practically _bucked_. 

“Master,” he gasped, “Suho, please, don’t —” 

Suho took the piercing in his fingers and tugged on it lightly, at the same time that he pulled back enough to suck on the head only. Chen arched with a cry, body twisting to get away from Suho’s hand against his chest. Suho tweaked it one last time and then subsided, showing him that little bit of mercy. 

With his mouth, however, he set up a pace that he knew Chen would not withstand for long. He could feel Chen’s body falling apart underneath his hands a little more with every second. Chen’s hands were gripping his shoulders now, the tension in them suggesting that he wanted to push Suho away, although he made no move to do so. Any words he had been speaking fell away into nothing more than drawn out moans and sharp, desperate gasps. 

Every so often there was one word, just a cry of Suho’s name, and each time Suho rewarded him with a firm suck at the head of his cock. 

Chen rarely lasted long when Suho sucked his cock, but even by his standards this was over fast. When Suho heard him begin to sob, breathing erratic, he began to suckle gently at the head, breaking his pace entirely. His hands pressed Chen’s hips to the bed, stopped his attempts at thrusting up before they could even begin, and turned what had been fast and frantic in something slow and drawn out, until the muscles in Chen’s stomach and thighs were hard with tension. 

Chen came with a shaky cry of “ _Master_ ”, coming into Suho’s mouth after a laboured minute of being on the edge. Suho pulled away as he did so, spitting out what had come into his mouth back down onto Chen’s cock, using it to slick the way for his hand to pump Chen through his orgasm until the end. He still didn’t have the taste for swallowing. 

Suho lay down against Chen’s side, resting his chin on Chen’s shoulder and nuzzling at his temple and face, kissing away the few tears that he had shed. His hand continued to stroke Chen’s cock gently, his knee still in between Chen’s thighs so that he couldn’t pull away. 

“Hurts,” Chen whimpered, turning his face away. 

Suho’s hand paused. “In a bad way?” he asked cautiously.

There was a pause. “No.”

Suho pressed his open mouth to the side of Chen’s neck as he resumed his stroking, not giving Chen’s body a chance to rest. He sucked at the thin skin, until he could see the mottled red mark when he pulled away. “Before we go to our next party,” he said, “I’m going to kiss and suck on your skin all over, until you’re marked, until everyone knows who you belong to, and who is in charge.” 

Chen made a scoffing noise. Quick as a flash Suho’s hand was gone from his cock and was instead tangled in his hair, tugging on it just over the threshold of painful. Suho turned Chen’s head until their lips were just brushing, but he gave him no more than that. 

“Say it,” he said. “Say who is in charge of you, Chen. Who is it that you belong to?”

“You, master,” Chen murmured. He half-turned his body so that Suho could feel his cock, still hard, against Suho’s stomach. “I will be good for you, I want the rest of my reward.”

“And what would you like?” Suho asked. He trailed a finger across Chen’s stomach, through the come which had landed there. “What do you want for the next part?”

“I want you to fuck me,” Chen said breathlessly. “I want your cock inside of me.” 

Suho pretended to think about it. He brought his fingers up and slid the one he had trailed through the come into Chen’s mouth, letting him taste himself, letting him suck the finger clean. “I can do that,” Suho said eventually, pulling his hand away. Fuck, he was going to be lucky to last that long, as this rate. “I want to _see_ you come this time, you’re so beautiful when you come.” 

There was a faint flush across Chen’s cheeks, the only outward side he gave that he was affected by the compliment. He mumbled something in a highly antagonistic tone of voice. Suho kissed him gently on the mouth. “What was that?” he asked. 

“You always say that to embarrass me.”

“I always say that because it’s true,” Suho corrected. As he spoke he moved to the side of the bed, taking the lube from the second drawer. “That man today called you stunning, and he was right.”

“His toy was prettier,” Chen muttered. 

Suho had to fight to bring up a single feature on said toy’s face. “No, he wasn’t,” Suho said firmly. He kissed Chen shortly and then added, “And if you continue to insist so then I shall have to kiss you all over to prove you wrong.” 

Chen burst into laughter. “That’s not really much incentive for me to stop saying so.”

“I’d kiss you all over anyway,” Suho said, dropping his mouth to Chen’s chest. He trailed feather light kisses across his skin, along his throat, jaw, across his eyelids when they fluttered shut. “I don’t really need an excuse.” 

Chen sighed, sinking into the mattress. When Suho kissed him, Chen’s hand lifted and tangled in his hair, not holding hard enough to cause pain but enough to feel. Suho slicked up his fingers and nudged Chen’s legs open with his knee. They fell open as easily as they always did. 

Suho slid a finger into him, watching Chen’s face as he did so, drinking him in. Chen pressed his lips together to stop himself from making any noise, like it was a point of pride, but he shifted on the bed to make it easier for him, so Suho rewarded him with another finger. Chen couldn’t hold back the surprised gasp that brought from his mouth, and Suho took the chance to kiss him, licking into Chen’s mouth quickly and pulling away before Chen could gather his wits enough to kiss back.

“I wanted you the moment I saw you,” Suho said quietly, settling down along Chen’s side as he worked him open with his fingers. “You were— like nothing I’d seen before. You remember, don’t you? You belonged to one of my men.”

Chen tensed for a moment, just enough for Suho to know that he was potentially stepping onto dangerous ground. “Yes,” Chen bit out eventually, and Suho kissed his shoulder to reassure him. After a moment, Chen smiled. It was forced, but it was there. “I thought you looked so _stuffy_.”

Suho made an affronted noise in the base of his throat. “Is that how you’re going to talk to your master?” he asked, and scissored his fingers inside of Chen. Chen cried out, arching on the bed, heels pressing into the mattress. 

“You— did look— stuffy,” he gasped out. One of his hands came up and clutched desperately at the pillow besides his head. “Ah, master, more, please—”

“No,” Suho said stoutly. “What do you mean, I looked stuffy?”

Chen practically _growled_. “This is not a _reward_ ,” he protested. Suho slid a third finger into him quickly and Chen choked, his hips lifting up off the bed unconsciously. “You were wearing your army outfit and you talked— talked so _fancy_.” 

“You didn’t want me for a master?” Suho nuzzled at Chen’s temple, fucking his fingers in and out of him quickly, so that it took Chen a few seconds to be able to answer.

“I didn’t want any master.”

“I wanted _you_ ,” Suho repeated. “You were skinnier back then, paler, but you were so different to everything I’d seen before. Different to those other toys.”

“Worse than those other toys,” Chen said, voice hitching on every other word. 

“No,” said Suho, sharper than he’d meant. “Just different. You weren’t cowed like all those other toys. You met my eyes, you didn’t shy away from me. Earlier, when you were acting— it was like you were one of those toys, those toys who everyone else fawns over. I’ve never liked those toys. I didn’t like it when you were acting like them.” 

“I thought you liked it. You said you’d reward me.” Chen was somehow managing to get the words out even though he was writhing on the bed now. His cock was hard again. Suho pulled his fingers out of him and moved on top of him, straddling his hips. He rocked his hips forward so that their cocks dragged together. He hissed; Chen practically sobbed, his hands sliding into Suho’s hair like he wanted to drag him down into a kiss. 

“I didn’t like it, not like that. I’m rewarding you because you did it to help me, because you were trying to be good by their standards so they think better of me. Out there, it’s good if you act like that, but that’s not what I want from you now. That’s not what I wanted you for in the first place. If I wanted you docile and cowed, then whenever you sass me I’d do more than _this_.” He tugged on Chen’s collar, letting it press against his windpipe for a moment. Chen’s hips jerked upwards, which made even Suho gasp now. 

Suho leaned down and kissed him, sucking lightly on Chen’s bottom lip. “That’s just foreplay,” he whispered. 

“Fuck me,” Chen whispered back, lifting his head so their lips could bump clumsily. “Please, master, fuck me.” 

“Of course,” Suho said. He shuffled backwards until he was back between Chen’s spread legs, one hand holding Chen’s hip, the other positioning his cock as he slid into him, slowly, carefully. He rocked back out before he even got halfway, setting up a rhythm of shallow thrusts which had Chen alternating between moans and protesting noises. 

“Patience is a virtue,” Suho reminded him. There was a definite breathless quality to his voice which he’d prefer not be there at this point. 

“You said you’d fuck me,” Chen said. Without warning he wrapped his legs around Suho’s waist and dragged him forward. Suho lost his balance for a moment, managing to break his fall with his forearms pressed either side of Chen’s head, their mouths mere inches apart again. His cock slid further into Chen, and it was his turn to choke. Chen smirked at him. “So _fuck_ me.” 

Suho gathered Chen’s wrists with a hand and pressed them above their heads, pulling Chen’s body taut. He thrust forward, and when Chen tried to writhe he found that he couldn’t, that Suho was holding him still. His other hand braced on Chen’s hips, and just like Chen had asked, this time Suho _fucked_ him.

Chen met him, thrust for thrust, the only movement he was capable of. He kissed Suho with a desperation that was highly flattering, whining in protest if Suho tried to stop, even if he was just trying to catch his breath. Suho didn’t think he’d ever met someone who was insatiable when it came to kisses but Chen was probably as close as they got. 

But in the end, it was Chen who broke off the kisses. “Was I as good as you’d hoped?” he said breathlessly, and it took Suho a moment to work out what he was talking about.

“Better,” he said emphatically. “Fuck, Chen, there are— sometimes you look so good that I’m dying to fuck you before we’ve even got out of the carriage at whatever party we’re heading to. If I could stay home in bed with you all day and night then I would in a heart beat.” 

“You’re less stuffy than I thought,” Chen said. His voice was barely more than a murmur. 

Suho chuckled, the sound rumbling deep in his chest. “How flattering.” He let go of Chen’s wrists so he could rest his arm against Chen’s shoulder, holding him down, in place, as his head darted down and he sucked at one of the nipple piercings on Chen’s chest, curling his tongue around it. 

Chen lost it then. “M _aster_ ,” he said, almost a scream. There were tears in his eyes again. “Touch me, please, just touch me, I promise I’ll keep being good, I’ll do anything, I’ll suck your cock like you did for me—”

“Would you let me fuck you in the carriage,” Suho asked. He felt remarkably light headed now. “The next party we go to, I’ll fuck you on the seats in the carriage and get you hard and desperate and leave you like that. You’d be good for me then, wouldn’t you? You’re always _so_ good when you’re turned on.” 

“I’d let you fuck me there and back.” Chen scrambled at his back, nails scraping, painful enough for Suho to suspect he’d left welts. The thought almost sent him over the edge. “I’d do anything for you, master, _anything_.”

Suho came, still thrusting, fucking Chen through his orgasm. It was so intense that he was still gasping for breath as he came back down and carefully pulled out of Chen, who was still scratching at his back. 

When Suho touched him, he did so carefully, his movements measured. Usually he was fast and rough, letting Chen have what he so obviously wanted as quickly as he so obviously wanted it. But not this time. He let his fingers drag, let his hands go gently, until Chen was sobbing out his name, thighs pressing hard against Suho’s in an attempt at closing as he came, hard, harder than he had into Suho’s mouth, his hips jerking involuntarily throughout it. 

“There,” Suho said softly, kissing Chen’s cheeks, tasting salt. “I told you I’d reward you.” 

“More like kill me,” Chen said, but his voice was husky and hoarse, and there was no bite in it. 

“If I wanted to kill you, I’d make you come again,” Suho said, a warning tone in his voice, but he gathered Chen up, holding him until the tremors in his body had begun to fade off. “You can stay here with me tonight, if you want,” he said. They both know what he meant by that; it was breaking so many rules but he wanted Chen in his arms tonight.

Chen’s arms went around his neck, pressing close, his face buried in Suho’s shoulder. “Mm,” he said.


End file.
